The Adventures of Hideki
by Proteus04
Summary: Can't think of a good title. I'm open to suggestions! Warning! Fight scenes! BTW, this is a new story from scratch. I just happened to borrow some names and the persocom idea. Well, enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Chobits and any other anime that I might have borrowed names or ideas from does not belong to me  
  
Okay... now that that's dealt with, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Hideki Suzuhara. I am a student who was accepted to a very prestigious high school. Maybe it wasn't the greatest thing that happened to me, but my parents were very proud that their own flesh and blood had made it to Seki High School. It was a school where "futures were forged and relationships blossomed." Too bad it didn't happen to everyone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I remember the first day so clearly. On orientation day, I was so excited. I had a wonderful dream. Maybe I would forge a new life: a life that would help me to free myself from my money driven parents. Maybe I would be lucky enough to get a scholarship to the top university in Japan, Tokyo University. I think I also had the secret hope that I would find my soul mate.  
  
"Hello, class of 2929. You will be the future for this nation and the world. It is up to you to make our country shine. You were picked out of the many applicants by your academics as well as your physical state. Throughout your stay here at Seki High School, you will learn the skills to further carry this world into its haven. Good luck class of 2929." With that, the instructor left us to chat and get to know one another better.  
  
I guess I wasn't too much a talker back then so I just walked around randomly telling people who I was and asking people who they were. For a long time, it didn't seem to look like I was getting anywhere. But all of a sudden, something caught my eye. Actually, that something turned out to be a someone.  
  
"Yumi?!"  
  
"Hideki-chan!" Yumi said with surprise and excitement as she turned her head in my direction.  
  
After a great sigh I said, "Why do you always have to call me Hideki-chan? Can't you drop the chan part? We're 14 now, and I'm not a kid anymore!"  
  
"But if I dropped it, you wouldn't be my Hideki-chan!" Yumi said as she giggled.  
  
[Jeez!] I thought. [She never takes me seriously. We've been the same classes since preschool, but she's always called me Hideki-chan.]  
  
By this time, Yumi had made some friends and they were flocking all over me. Every one of them seemed to try and get everything done at the same time and it was hard for me to answer, acknowledge, and listen all at the same time.  
  
"So your name's Hideki-chan?"  
  
"How long have you both been friends?"  
  
"Since preschool?"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That's a long time!"  
  
By this time, Yumi was off to the side laughing really hard. My expression that was changing from wonder to sadness in .5 seconds flat made me look like... something bizarre. I would think that my somewhat awkward performance would have made them think I was weird, but apparently, Yumi's friends were too busy talking to notice it too much. Yumi knew my desire to be attentive and to show no disrespect, so she just giggled and didn't make a big deal out of it. Anyways, the girls recognized me for a while but just as Yumi's friend. Maybe that's what I did wrong. Either way, I shouldn't have made myself look like a sucker.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Suzuhara, Hideki."  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Hirakoshi, Yumi."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"You will be sharing tables with Hideki."  
  
[Oh no! Not her!]  
  
Yumi waved her hand like everything was perfect. I sighed and hung my head.  
  
Our desk wasn't that big. It was plain and had been finished with a marble- white color paint. There wasn't anything on it except a nametag that would be propped up for our teachers who would need that extra help trying to memorize our names. Other than that, there were two drawers; one for each person right under the desktop. That was a relief because I knew that Yumi loved to fiddle with other people's stuff; especially mine.  
  
Well, our first teacher walked in while the majority of the class was trying to get to know their table partners. I, having known my table partner since preschool, was grimacing at my bad luck while Yumi kept telling me that it had to be fate.  
  
Our teacher looked strict. He went straight to the board and wrote "Stevens" in beautiful handwriting.  
  
[So he must be part American. Wow! He looks young! I'd say about 20 or so. Not in too bad a shape either. Actually, he'd pass for a model if he dressed right. I wonder why he looks so angry...]  
  
"Konnichi wa, Stevens-sensei!"  
  
"Good morning, class. What I am handing out to you right now are the rules for my class during your four-year stay at Seki High School. Failure to abide by these rules will result in a trip to the principal where she will punish you accordingly. There will be a separate punishment from me." He went on to tell us what he expected from us as students and what he would be teaching us. Because he was American, he would teach us the English language and history. Soon, the period ended and we had our seven-minute break.  
  
"Wow! What a mean teacher!"  
  
"Each piece of paper left by a student will be ten extra minutes of clean up after school?!"  
  
"And violation of rules will result in 30 extra minutes of clean up on top of punishment from the principal?! Who is this guy?"  
  
As all the students started talking and complaining, I was feeling awkward, almost sorry for Stevens-sensei. I could tell he had hardened emotionally from all the prejudice he received for being half American. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Yumi was silent as well. For some reason, she seemed kind of sad and thoughtful.  
  
[Yumi's probably sad that she has a mean teacher. She'd never be able to understand what I know. She's too childish.]  
  
As I was summing up my thoughts, an upper classman came to tell us that we would have Ryoji-sensei for our physical education and science out on the field everyday. So our class headed out to see what out second teacher would be like.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When we finally arrived at our destination, everyone was awestruck by the beautiful view the field portrayed. The field itself wasn't that big, but the view beyond the school fence was spectacular. With mountains in the back, underbrush that was blossoming with flowers, and a lake centered in an alcove the trees had allowed, it looked like a paradise.  
  
Out of nowhere, Ryoji-sensei popped out and scared us all.  
  
"BOO!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone had probably been scared out of their wits, but they all just stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Aww. Well, you're no fun."  
  
[At least it's not a strict teacher this time.]  
  
"Konnichi wa, Ryoji-sensei," we replied one after the other.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I want you all to know that my first priority is to make your stay at Seki a little fun so be ready for surprises."  
  
You could see all the students heave a sigh. Finally they found a teacher that they would like.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The period continued after Ryoji-sensei tried to loosen us up with a corny joke. He told us a few guidelines and procedures that should be held as students of his class.  
  
He handed us a short list that said:  
  
1. Nothing is to be touched unless given permission by the instructor. 2. Safety is very important. If anything jeopardizes the safety of anyone, one must prevent harm from happening to themselves or their classmates. 3. If something happens that should not have, one must inform the teacher or a persocom.  
  
Someone gasped, "A persocom?!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"There's a persocom here?"  
  
[Wow! I'll finally get to see a persocom!]  
  
You see, a decade or so ago, a scientist dedicated the better half of his life trying to make a robot that would perfectly mimic a human. Finally, in his last years, he made the "prototype." It could walk and answer and do simple tasks, but that was about it. But this simple human-like robot sparked a worldwide obsession. Using the models drawn for the scientist's "prototype," people started to perfect the persocom to become man's greatest tool. One of the other reasons that Seki High School became so famous was because "the Father," (Dr. Kokubunji) maker of the "prototype," was top of his class at Seki High School.  
  
Well, anyways, Ryoji-sensei started to talk again.  
  
"Come on out and meet the kids, Amy!" Ryoji-sensei said with a chuckle.  
  
Suddenly, a soft gentle voice replied from Ryoji-sensei's room.  
  
"Yes, Ryoji-san."  
  
Then, ever so gracefully, the persocom eased the door open and walked outside towards us.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"She's so pretty!"  
  
Amy was pretty. Her facial features were truly a work of art. It didn't stop there. Amy had a body that a supermodel would be jealous of. She wouldn't have looked any different from a human if it hadn't been for her ears. It was the same with any other persocom. Instead of ears, they had modules. These were where their usb cords were all located. The cords were used when the persocoms had to be hooked up to a computer for a data checkup or a background scan. Sometimes, persocoms would be hooked up to the computer to get reprogrammed. For example, if a persocom was only programmed to cook ramen all day and the owner was sick of it, all they would have to do is buy software that taught how to make new dishes then install it into their persocom. persocoms also came equipped with wireless modems that connect directly to the net to do anything from checking e-mail to surfing the web for information. Some say that Man's new best friend is the persocom.  
  
After a quick question-and-answer session with Amy, it was time for our next class. We reluctantly said good-bye to Ryoji-sensei and Amy. Then my classmates and I left to get back to our classrooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After our 25-minute break and our five-minute passing period, the students started to shuffle back into their seats.  
  
Suddenly, a small voice was heard at the door.  
  
"Open the door for me, will you?"  
  
Takeshi, who sat right next to the door, replied uncertainly, "Uh... sure."  
  
When the door fully opened, a short old man hobbled inside.  
  
[Oh my god! He looks like he's in his late 80's. What the heck is he doing teaching as a high school teacher? Jeez, he looks like he's going to collapse any second. Oh well, I've got to learn to show this person more respect, I'm sure he'd demand more of it anyway.]  
  
The old man spent 5 minutes stacking a mountain of books. Soon, it served as a platform. After he got up there, he finally started to introduce himself.  
  
"Ahem. My name is Mr. Hamasaki."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Hamasaki-sensei!"  
  
Startled at the loud noise, he stammered, "Y...yes. Well, I will be your college preparation teacher. For the next four years you stay at Seki High School, you will be taught and trained to get into the best university! You must all live up to the school name! You must all succeed! Maybe one of you will be the next innovator. Yes. I remember the good old days... I used to call Kokubunji 'sempai*.'"  
  
Everyone straightened in his or her seat.  
  
* Sempai is a title for a person who you know well, but is older than  
you like a brother or sister. Then you would call that person sempai.  
  
"Kokubunji was Hamasaki-sensei's sempai?!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Someone couldn't resist and asked, "What was he like?"  
  
Hamasaki-sensei chuckled, "Sempai? Well, he was always a good person, very nice and straightforward. He was known to come from a genius family. Everything he did, he had to excel in. If there was something Kokubunji- sempai couldn't do, he would throw a fit. He had to be 'the best,' to live up to his family name. I guess he did in the end."  
  
Hamasaki-sensei went on to talk about his school days with Kokubunji. After two hours, it was finally over and it was time for lunch.  
  
"Man that teacher is a pushover," Takeshi exclaimed. "Get him excited about something and two hours just slip by!"  
  
[Yeah, Hamasaki-sensei might make a good grandfather, but as a teacher, he wouldn't be able to teach us.]  
  
"What are you thinking about, Hideki-chan?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I'm trying to think of a way to stop you from calling me by that name," I replied with exasperation.  
  
"What did you bring for lunch Hideki-chan?"  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"No I don't what?" Yumi cooed.  
  
"You're not swindling my lunch off of me anymore! We're not even in junior high anymore! Can't you cook?!"  
  
For once Yumi was speechless. She seemed to be hesitating, like she didn't know what to say. It was almost as if she was hurt. I was almost convinced.  
  
"Of course I can cook..."  
  
"See? So eat your food."  
  
"Oh... okay. I'm sorry..."  
  
I was shocked! For the first time, she didn't fight back! When I finally came to my senses I saw Yumi shuffling in her backpack like she was looking for her lunch. Finally, she flopped back in her chair with her back turned to me and made eating motions, but a quick glance over her shoulder proved that she had only taken out a book.  
  
"Here," I said handing her my lunch.  
  
"Oh no. I'm too busy eating mine. Yum."  
  
"Quit fooling around!"  
  
After a moments pause, Yumi slowly slid the book onto the desk without facing me.  
  
"You don't have to give it to me if you don't want to. Besides, you're probably hungry too."  
  
The tone of her voice gave me goose bumps. I had never heard Yumi speak in such a small voice.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
*GROWL*  
  
[Of all moments! Why did my stomach have to growl now?]  
  
"Your stomach doesn't think so... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you so much," she whispered.  
  
"Fine. We'll share. And you better not try to argue!"  
  
With finality, I snapped off the lid.  
  
"Tempura? Eggs? Fish? Jeez! Can't she just pack me some rice balls? Tell you what, Yumi. I'll give you my lunch everyday."  
  
"What? Why? What about you?"  
  
"What about me? It's not like you would actually care."  
  
"I do!" Yumi's sudden answer surprised me. Her tone of voice was sincere.  
  
"Fine!" I exclaimed after a moment of silence. "You can cook, right?"  
  
"Umm... a little."  
  
"Then we'll swap lunches everyday. You can make me rice balls. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Yumi's smile was back. I was relieved. I handed her my dish. She took it but seemed to have second thoughts as to whether or not to eat it.  
  
"You don't like it? I guess I'll have to toss it."  
  
"No! I'll eat it Hideki-chan!"  
  
"Hey! Quit calling me that!"  
  
I only said it halfheartedly. I was just so relieved to see Yumi's smile again.  
  
*Giggle*  
  
[She's kind of cute when she giggles like that. Hey! What am I thinking?!]  
  
*Blush*  
  
I quickly excused myself to go to the restroom. Once I got there, I splashed my face with water.  
  
[What the heck was wrong with me back there? What was I doing thinking those things? I don't even like her!]  
  
Before I had anything else to do, the lunch bell rang.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
I ran all the way back to get to the classroom. I wasn't late, but I was out of breath. I plopped down on my seat. Finally, it was the last period of the day and I was looking forward to meeting my last teacher. A minute later, the door opened and in stepped a persocom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow... that chapter is long. I just figured it would be better that way. You know, catch your attention and all. I don't know if anyone will enjoy this. And don't worry, action fans, you won't be disappointed! I have fight scenes coming up. Okay, enough of my incessant babbling.  
  
Review plz! 


	2. The Persocom Teacher

Okay... on to chapter 2. There's a fight scene coming up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At least I thought she was...  
  
"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Amuro."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Amuro-sensei!"  
  
[What's a persocom doing in our class? She... it can't teach, can it? Wait... it... she has regular ears! Wow! She's a real person! Amuro-sensei is really pretty! And I think she's only about 20! But I wonder why she's teaching... She'd make big bucks as a model.]  
  
"Hello class. I will be the teacher for your last period. I am very honored to meet you all. I hope that we will have a fun time together."  
  
"Yes, Amuro-sensei!"  
  
"Now as for your academics, I will be teaching you Japanese and art. For today however, because it is the first day, I believe it would be best if we were to have a question-and-answer session for the next two hours. Do any of you have any questions about this school or their teachers?"  
  
For a long time, the students just asked trivial questions; whether it had to do with the teachers or the building complex itself. There was even a question regarding the forest beyond the school fence, but all of them wasn't as interesting as the one Yumi asked.  
  
"What is a persocom doing at our school?"  
  
"Amy? Well, Amy isn't the only persocom on campus, but she was needed in the science department as an assistant."  
  
"Who are the others? Where are they?" Yumi persisted.  
  
"Oh, they're just some office aids. They help out at the office by grading and inputting information into the computers."  
  
"Can a persocom be a teacher?" I asked.  
  
The teacher's eyes lit up before she replied, "What a clever idea! Your name is Hideki, right?"  
  
"Y... yes, ma'am."  
  
"What would happen if the persocoms were to teach?"  
  
"The students would be fed accurate information and the persocoms wouldn't be blamed for making human errors."  
  
"Then what would happen to the current teachers?"  
  
"Umm... they would lose their jobs?"  
  
"Correct. That's why, by law, it is illegal for a persocom to take a human profession as it's duty."  
  
The classroom erupted in laughter and giggles. I blushed from embarrassment and looked apologetically towards Amuro-sensei. She gave me a smile that told me that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After that incident, I just shut up till the class was over. I had my stuff together and was the first one out the door with Yumi right behind me.  
  
"Hideki-chan, you have to hurry if you don't want to be late for kendo* practice."  
  
[Oh no!]  
  
"Please don't follow me to kendo practice! All the guys make fun of me!"  
  
"But what would you do without your cheering squad? You need me! GO HIDEKI!"  
  
I groaned.  
  
[Aww man, I'm going to get laughed at again. Wait... Maybe I can lose her! She's not too familiar with the school yet!]  
  
With that, I rushed through the halls and flew down the stairs, but miraculously, Yumi was waiting for me at the entrance. So, with a long face, I left for kendo class followed closely by Yumi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"MEN*!"  
  
* Traditional yell when you hit the head of your opponent.  
  
We practiced our strokes and parries. Finally, we went on to sparing. I was paired up with Shizuma.  
  
"Damn!" I whispered.  
  
"You scared, Hideki?" Shizuma taunted.  
  
From the corner Yumi shouted, "Hideki-chan isn't scared of a jerk like you!"  
  
[Oh no! Not this routine again!]  
  
"Aww. Poor Hideki-chan needs his mommy to stand up for him."  
  
The rest of the dojo joined in.  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted.  
  
The sensei stopped us. As he forced the rest of the class show respect, I calmed down and focused on my opponent, Shizuma.  
  
When sparing, there are matches. A match ends when one of the opponents hits the other opponent's protected areas. Then the whole thing was repeated until an opponent gets three match points.  
  
"Ready! Bow! Fight!"  
  
With a deafening battle cry, Shizuma charged at me with his boken in the air over his head. Bad move. I kicked off the mat and caught him in the stomach with a horizontal slice while Shizuma's boken went right over my head. The sensei split us again to start our second match.  
  
"Get ready! Go!"  
  
This time I made like I would charge the same way he had charged me. Almost as if on cue, Shizuma tried to mimic my previous move, but I was ready. I jumped up over his boken as he passed me and I swung down to smack him on the head.  
  
Now Shizuma was really angry.  
  
"Go Hideki-chan!" Yumi said as she pumped her right arm into the air like a boxing champion.  
  
[Oh, jeez.]  
  
It was our last match and I knew I had to watch every movement that he made.  
  
"Ready! Go!"  
  
Angry and frustrated, Shizuma rushed in with a diagonal swing. I easily parried and went in to hit him with my own diagonal swing, but Shizuma had already anticipated this and had his boken waiting. Right after he parried, he thrust his boken right where my gut should have been. To evade his attack, I spun around to the side. After evading the tip by mere millimeters, I ended the match by hitting him in the helmet.  
  
I dropped my guard and was getting ready to bow, when Shizuma charged at me with his boken wound up like a bat. As I moved to parry, I saw the opponent's weapon come at me with overwhelming speed and strength. Even though my boken blocked his, there was so much force that my boken ricocheted back as his crashed against my temple. For a split second I saw a huge flash of lights. Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Kendo is a sport that originated in Japan. Using bamboo sticks, the  
trainees learn to parry and attack. In ancient times, kendo was used to  
teach boys the art of combat with a katana (a sword made in East Asia)  
(Sorry, I had to move the explanation down here so that it wouldn't  
interfere with the flow of the story)  
  
There's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you guys enjoy the fight scene? Well, be prepared for more of them!  
  
Review plz! 


	3. Hideki's Big Fight

Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy!  
  
I woke up in my bed with my parents, my kendo sensei, and Yumi at my side.  
  
"Are you okay?" my mom asked. "You know you were very lucky to have that helmet or else you would have been in a coma or worse!"  
  
"I'm fine," I groaned.  
  
"Good going, son! I heard how you won!" My dad exclaimed proudly.  
  
My mom scolded, "Honey! That should be the least of your worries!"  
  
"What time is it?" I rasped.  
  
"About 6:30," the kendo sensei replied.  
  
"Ha! Only thirty minutes," I joked. "That weakling couldn't put me in a coma even if he had an iron bat!"  
  
Yumi, who had kept silent for a long time, finally replied through clenched teeth, "That jerk! I'll teach him a lesson!"  
  
"No need to do that, Yumi. I'm having Shizuma go through disciplinary training for a week." The kendo sensei informed her.  
  
"A week? Wouldn't that be more bad than good?" I asked.  
  
"Bad?!" my mom exclaimed. "For a destructive individual such as him, discipline is necessary!"  
  
"Either way, I'm going to chew him out at school tomorrow!" Yumi stated.  
  
I smiled.  
  
[Yumi really is a great friend, but I got to stop her from doing something as stupid as trying to scold a junior who's two years older than her.]  
  
"Alright, I'm okay now. You can leave. I have homework to do. The English teacher told us to write an essay about our summer."  
  
"Okay, you heard him. He has stuff to do. Shoo!" my mom said as she herded them out of the room. She was being the typical do-anything-for-him-to-make- him-feel-better mom.  
  
After taking a moment to recollect on the days events, I fingered the tender spot near my temple and got up to work on my assignment.  
  
Beep Beep Be-  
  
I got the alarm clock by the third beep and jumped out of bed to wake myself up in the shower.  
  
I had dressed myself and was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.  
  
[Please don't let it be...]  
  
"Hideki-chan!"  
  
[...her.]  
  
"Hurry or we'll be late for school."  
  
"I'm leaving for school," I told my parents as I picked up my school bag.  
  
"Study well," my parents said as I walked out the gate. I started my journey to school with Yumi prancing around me.  
  
The school day went at a rather slow pace. English was uptight again with the same strict teacher. We had another question-and-answer period during our P.E. and science class. Right before lunch we had the same grandpa talk about his good old days. Lunch came along and that's when the day got complicated.  
  
"Where's Yumi?" I wondered out loud as lunch progressed. "I want my lunch!"  
  
I was fingering the table when Yumi finally stepped back into our classroom. For some reason, she seemed a little shaken.  
  
"Where were you? I was getting hungry, you know."  
  
Suddenly, before Yumi had a chance to answer, a girl ran up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Yumi slowly nodded her head.  
  
Out of curiosity I asked, "Why? What happened?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? Shizuma slapped her for scolding him."  
  
After finally registering what I had heard, I felt a sudden rush of blood to my head.  
  
"He what?!"  
  
The classroom suddenly got quiet.  
  
"Where is he," I hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
After a moment of silence, a guy answered, "Second floor, down the hall to the right."  
  
As I rose, the whole freshman class rose with me.  
  
I looked over to see how Yumi was doing. She was seated and close to tears.  
  
[That jerk! I'd like to rip his guts out! What's he doing hitting girls?! But this isn't right. What am I going do? It's not like I can hit a junior.]  
  
But by this time, I was in the hallway. When I turned around to get back in my seat, I saw the excited faces of the whole freshman class. Talk about peer pressure. So I trudged down the stairs. When I got to the doorway, I didn't wait for the culprit to notice me.  
  
"Shizuma!" I shouted. My voice rang with a lot more courage than what I was actually feeling.  
  
"If it isn't the momma's boy!" Shizuma snickered.  
  
An uneasy laugh wavered throughout the classroom as Shizuma walked over to stand a foot of so in front of me. This was when I realized that Shizuma was about 15 cm taller than I was. I was just barely over 165 cm(5'5"), but I could tell he could make it into the 180's(5'11") easily.  
  
Feeling intimidated I yelled, "You weakling! You have to sink so low as to hit a girl? You're no guy, you're just a punk with fists."  
  
A round of oo's and ah's went traveled around the classroom before Shizuma retaliated, "These fists are going to pummel you if you don't apologize right now!"  
  
"Like I'd apologize to a weakling like you!"  
  
"Alright! You asked for it!"  
  
The mob that had just been speculating suddenly formed a tight ring around us. Just on the outside of the circle I saw Yumi pleading for the both of us to stop. When I finally focused back at Shizuma, I saw that he was ready to pounce. I jumped out of the way as he went streaming past me. For five minutes, I just kept evading his attacks. Then, on his next pass, I gave him an extra shove that sent him sprawling. The crowd laughed while Shizuma got angrier. He jumped up and lunged at me again. This time, I had lost some of my footing and was forced to duck. To help regain my balance, I groped for the only object in front of me: Shizuma's pants. Shizuma was now facing the freshman and junior class of Seki High School in his underpants. Beet red with embarrassment, he yanked his pants up in front of the now hysterical group of people.  
  
One of my classmates shouted, "Come on Hideki! Throw a punch!"  
  
"But I don't know how!"  
  
All of a sudden, I heard Yumi's voice over the crowd.  
  
"Hideki!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
When I turned around, I saw Shizuma's fist coming straight for nose. I didn't have the chance to react.  
  
POW  
  
I skidded across the tiles as the crowd gasped.  
  
I hopped back up and shook my head a couple of times. Thinking that he could get me again, Shizuma charged with his fist poised to strike a second time. This time I was ready. Just as he was about to swing, I ducked and head butted him in the stomach. I had to sit down to ease the dizzy spell that hit me right afterwards. A few seconds later, I looked over to see Shizuma hunched over gasping for air.  
  
The bell rung and nearly all the students had disappeared except some of the girl who had been shaken up a little too much. I was sure that Yumi was one of them. Sure enough, Yumi was kneeled over in the corner staring into space. Her facial expression scared me. It was the kind of face you had when you were guilty of a serious crime.  
  
"Yumi?"  
  
All of a sudden, her eyes snapped into focus.  
  
"Your nose!" She squealed.  
  
At that very moment, I tasted the blood that was trickling down from my nose.  
  
"Uh oh... Yumi, get to class. I'll be right over."  
  
"No! Let me help!"  
  
"Come on, Yumi. Be reasonable. We'll be in a lot more trouble if we both come late for class. Okay? Get to class."  
  
After a brief moment of hesitation, Yumi dashed down the hallway back to class. I headed in the opposite direction to the restrooms. I washed the blood off my face and plugged my nose with some toilet paper. After deciding my appearance didn't show I had been fighting too much, I dashed back to the classroom.  
  
When I stepped in the class the teacher was still not in. With a sigh of relief, I sat down in my chair.  
  
"You sure your okay, Yu..."  
  
[Uh oh!]  
  
Right there, sitting where Yumi should have been, was Amuro-sensei.  
  
"Now, where were we off to?"  
  
As I opened my mouth to reply, the girl at my left stated, "He was fighting with Shizuma-sempai because Shizuma-sempai slapped Yumi."  
  
[Busted]  
  
"Oh really? It seems that you have extra energy to spend. I won't send you to the principal, but your going to have to stay later than the rest of the class to mop the floor. Maybe that should keep you occupied enough to stop you from attacking a fellow student."  
  
"Yes, Amuro-sensei."  
  
Yumi finally came back to her seat. She had been standing in the back as Amuro-sensei had requested. I stared at my feet feeling very embarrassed. I had never done anything so drastic before. Needless to say, the rest of the day lasted an eternity before I could finally go home.  
  
Told you there'd be another fight scene. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll start getting more reviews. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
